Soulsilvershipping Lemon
by Soulsilvershipper
Summary: This is not a ONESHOT! It's how Silver and Kotone {Lyra} are together! Leave Review!


[Lemons ahead! This is NOT oneshot! This is about silverXkotone]

SoulSillverShipping

{Christmas Eve}

It was a chilly night in the Johto region, Silver was asleep on his warm bed dreaming about the only person her cared about in his life...Kotone. He grinned in his sleep as he remembered the first time they had kissed. Silver was completely unaware of the red person lurking around his bedroom. The person giggled and stroked his face, the person took of her Santa Claus hat to reveal, Kotone. Silver awoke at sound of a snap and the feeling of something fuzzy around his wrists. "huh?" He asked while being startled at the same time. "Shh..." Kotone pressed her fingers to his lips "Merry Christmas..." She smiled as Silvers face began to blush like a cherry. "w-what are you doing?" He looked at the pair of fuzzy handcuffs she had placed around his wrists. "S-Silver...you love me, right?" The red headed boy nodded "Do you want me then?" She asked him "You are already mine..." He said curiously. "N-No Silver, I mean...sex" She looked at him nervously "Uh..." He stuttered "I thought you would want to do it on your birthday, I thought you would have wanted to do it last New Years..." She said quietly to him "Yes, I would love to...it's just, I heard that for the first time for a girl, it hurts..." He said to her "Yeah, I guess so...but I can handle it" she smiled and got on top of him. He looked up at the pigtailed girl and struggled in the handcuffs "Do you want to be let out?" She teased him with a grin. He nodded and she undid the handcuffs. "I love you..." He said as he kissed her and began to strip her of her Santa Claus suit, she moaned faintly as he did. She removed his shirt and kissed his chest. "Silver...I need you..." She looked at him. He nodded and blushed as he felt her hand trail down to his pants where his cock was throbbing through his pants, she giggled and slid them down, she removed the boxers and looked at his large throbbing dick. He smiled at her, she began to suck on it, licking the head and nibbling on the vein on the side. He moaned her name quietly. "Yes...Kotone.." She smiled and moved down to his big balls...he jacked his dick in her hands and just sucked in his balls. "do you like this?" She said in between sucks and licks, he nodded quickly. She moved back to his large cock and placed it in between her large breasts and began shifting them on it. "Oh...my god!" He groaned as she did it. He arched his back in pleasure and released his cum into her. He flipped her over and put his dick near her entrance...he stood up and slammed her against the wall, still not entering her. "Hurry up!" She wined but he smirked and slowly placed himself in. He began to slowly thrust but she became impatient and gyrated her hips, he came inside of her. "You are going to pay for that!" He said as he began to trust into her fast. She screamed as her barrier exploded as a sign of her virginty being taken away. He thrusted and held onto to her tits "Silver!" She screamed loudly as her head banged into the wall as he thrusted "Don't stop!" Tears ran down her face from the mixture of pain and pleasure she was feeling. "You fucking slut! Tell me you like it!" He yelled at her "N-No...I am not like that!" She lied to him "Tell me you like my big dick!" He yelled and went faster as she screamed again. "I love it!" She yelled as more tears fell from her face. "who owns you!" he yelled. "S-Silver!" She moaned "Who is fucking you!" He yelled again "Silver!" She screamed as he continued "who took your virginty away!" "Silver!" She screamed as she came, he pulled out and stopped. "S-Silver...I love you..." She panted. "We aren't done..." He smirked and placed his still hard member in her tight asshole. "P-Please! Give it to me!" She yelled as he began to thrust. He didn't last long before he came and kissed her. "I love you.." He told her softly "Merry Christmas Silver" she giggled and fell asleep in his arms.

{hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment any suggestions!}


End file.
